Missing Hunters
by demonslayer206
Summary: Based on Phantasy Star Online for Gamecube. Hunters have dissapeared from Pioneer 2, and a group of hunters is going down to find them. One of them, however, is lethally contaminated with Dcells. Can they save the hunters before that one's time is up? dis
1. Works and drinks

Phantasy Star: Lost Soldiers

This is the first time that I am writing a fan fiction based on what is possibly the best RPG on the planet. I play the cube version, so I know what I'm talking about (mostly). I am hoping this turns out good, like my first fiction story until recently. Check out my two other stories, 'Second Evil' and 'Virtual Fighter' in the Inu Yasha section.

Eight years ago, a planet was loosing its ability to sustain the lives of millions currently living there. The scientists on this planet, aware of the need for a new one, started the Pioneer Project. They started off by sending unmanned probes out into space, hoping that the probes would find a suitable location to settle on. They found the perfect place on a planet they called Ragol. They immediately dispatched a ship to begin the colonization process, which was filled with great minds and soldiers, leaving the bulk of the civilians behind to board the second ship. This first ship, the Pioneer 1, arrived at Ragol and began the process, transforming the intergalactic ship into a Central Dome in a prime location.

Seven years later, Pioneer 2 arrived with the bulk of the colonists. Upon entering orbit of the planet, they opened communications with the Central Dome. However, an explosion rocked the planet just as the communications were connecting. All contact with the personnel onboard Pioneer one was lost. Principal Tyrell ordered the colonists that they couldn't begin the colonization until this mystery was solved. Hunters were hired to investigate the planet's surface and to accomplish odd jobs for the government and the people alike, illegal or otherwise. This continued for many months, with a potential landing announcement made upon the ninth month. All that was needed was a clear area to land and to colonize, which was nonexistent at the time.

While investigating the Mines of Ragol, the greatest scientists ever to board Pioneer 2 made a startling discovery. Doctor Jean Carlo Montague, a technician, blacksmith, and force, discovered the location of three AI systems. The first was the ever malfunctioning Vol Opt. The second one was called Cal, and was spared from what appeared to be a virus that corrupted Vol Opt and the other machines by a hunter and the force that was looking for her pen pal. The third one, called Olga, was also identified, but records indicated that another installation was created and housed the AI. The location was unknown, until one month prior. A single hunter was selected out of hundreds to investigate the island. The month had passed, and the island has been classified as an extreme hazard area. All records of it were classified, restricted to those with the appropriate clearance. Rumors began to spread that a new, dangerous breed of creature was discovered there. Rumors also began to spread that the legendary Heathcliff Flowen was somehow involved. But all these are rumors, and the hunter hasn't revealed themselves under strict orders from the government.

Episode 1: Hunter's Return and Rescue

The main area of Pioneer 2 was bustling of civilians and hunters as usual. If it wasn't buying weapons, armor, and tools, it was finding a hunter to do a job for them or checking out the recent announcements. The most recent one being that Pioneer 2 now has no choice but to find a suitable location to settle down, for the ship and passengers can't afford to find another planet.

One level below is the main city within the ship, where the crew slept, ate, and worked. Only Hunters were granted their own rooms, so that they can relax in peace when they return from the surface of Ragol. Recent deaths and disappearances of hunters have left many of these rooms open. The supposed losses of the legends and the many losses of fine young hunters has also taken its toll on the job. Rumors fly rampant in this part of the ship, and no place better than the bar to hear the latest gossip. This is also the place to go if one seeks strong liquors to forget, which is exactly what one young huntress was trying to do.

The young girl's plate of food was empty, excluding her own head that now laid on top of it. Her shoulder-length blond hair shone brightly in the light, spreading out around her head as she snoozed. She wore a white shirt with a blue battle jacket over it, with a matching pair of shorts, boots, and hand gear to boot. Her necklace has the symbol of a Bluful shining on it. She is well shaped too, well curved in the hips and rather busty. Her ungloved hand held a glass that once was full of the strongest liquor the bartender could offer. The young girl stirred as she started to awaken, but she was hopelessly wasted. 'Dammit,' she thought, 'they weren't kidding when they said that this was the strongest stuff they had. Should go for something milder next time.'

The sound of an android was heard as the doors to the bar opened. The drunken HU newarl looked at the door, spotting two beak headed RA casts and a HU mar. The machines looked powerful and the group's colors matched perfectly. The human looked around before spotting the drunk, indicating to the androids to follow. She looked as they stood around her. "Are you Jennie Knight?" the human asked.

'Strange,' she thought, 'they look like part of a military of some sort, if not a little rugged.' She stared the soldier in his eyes. Her icy blue eyes studied the man, her face red with drink. "Wose wans ta no?" she replied. The alochol was messing up her speech.

The soldier looked irritated. "Answer the question, hunter!"

Jeni frowned at the man. She wasn't liking his attitude much, and felt she needed to remember something about this guy's military group. "Tats meh. Wats ya wans?" The soldier grabbed the girl's arm, instinctively pulling back when a mechanized growl was heard. A fuzz ball floated in the way, it's mechanized green eyes warning the man to stay back. "Dawn Sato." The little kitten like mag backed down.

"You are under arrest, by order of the 34th Mobile Infantry, WORKS."

Jeni looked at the soldier for a whole minute. 'WORKS? Now I remember that design.' She chuckles slightly. "WOKS, eh. I didn'ta busta law. Was tha charg?"

"Interfering with a WORKS project one month ago."

She laughed again. "Lisen, hon. I wa busty doin' wok fo tha lav fo tha pest mont. Geo bug sembedy ese, ya dit shik." The soldier instead grabbed her, knowing full well that a drunk huntress can't fight all that well, especially if she's underage to begin with. They began walking with her up to the Ragol surface teleporter, the girl struggling and sending wild zonde shots that missed their targets. The ruckus attracted the attention of two hunters in particular.

The RA cast was powerfully built and was a dulled green and white from battles. It was a custom job and could work independently, helping those it knew. Jennie started her hunters training with it, so it recognized her immediately. It motioned for the HU mar to follow. The human was a young boy with messy brown hair and orange or red armor. "Hey, NL. Is that Jennie?" the boy asked.

"Affirmative," the android replied. "Ash, those machines and human are WORKS soldiers. Jennie hasn't tackled them recently, so this is an abnormal situation."

Ash nodded. "I agree. Shall we free her then?"

NL0026 looked at the group approaching the portal. If they aren't stopped now, they would lose them. "Affirmative." The duo approached the WORKS soldier. NL's scanners noticed the extensive amount of alcohol in Jennie's blood stream. "What are you doing?" he droned. If they didn't know he was a custom, then he would have the element of surprise.

The soldier eyed the android. "None of your business."

Ash stepped up. "It IS our business, because that is my friend you've got there."

The soldier's anger grew. "She's coming with us. She is going to help us with important work on Ragol."

"Unlikely," NL droned. "The girl is wasted. B.A.C. is at 0.5, highly not recommended for a hunter going to Ragol."

"I don't have to answer to you or your owner, machine. WORKS is in command of this situation, and there is nothing you can do about it." NL and Ash stood in the way of the teleporter. "If you persist on interfering, you will both be under arrest. Your machine will be dismantled and your license will be eliminated."

"WORKS has no such power."

"Move or we will open fire."

"Configuration B combat mode." Both WORKS machines equipped their laser rifles. "Resistance is futile."

NL's warning indicators went off. His visor turned red underneath. "BIG MISTAKE!" The Varista he carried was equipped and fired before the guard machines could react, taking one machine down with a powerful shot in the chest. He then unequipped his gun and went all out on the other machine, forcing its rifle out of its hands.

"DAMN YOU!!!!" The soldier dropped Jeni on the floor and drew his DB Saber. He charged the android before he got kicked in the face by Ash.

"You won't get him without beating me first." The soldier shrugged off the kick and charged Ash trying to slice him in half. His only attack missed as Ash dodged to the side and smashed the soldiers face in with his fist. The soldier was sent skipping off the ground before crashing into the teleporter unconscious. Ash grinned as he looked at the Angry Fist he had equipped. "Got to remember to thank Jeni for this." He watched as NL beat up the last machine into submission. "Great job. Hey Jennie, are you..." He stopped as he noticed that she was in a deep sleep. 'Too much alcohol. Why would she drink, though?' Ash then looked at the soldier and his machines. "NL, help me move these things."

NL noticed the plan immediately. "Affirmative." He lifted both machines with ease and dropped them onto the teleporter. He cocked his head to the side before moving the human's hand into his own pants, pulling his underwear up over his head, and yanking wires from the other machines giving them a mecha wire wegie (AN: The real NL wanted to do this, so don't ask me. hand in pants was my idea).

Ash saw as NL worked. "Your one sick machine. Remind me never to piss you off."

"Affirmative." NL backed away from his work. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling evilly. "Ruins 1-engage." The duo watched as the trio disappeared onto the other side of the teleporter. "Let's return her to her living quarters. You watch her until I return with news and medicine."

Ash eyes NL. "How? We're both broke."

NL gave Ash that look. "Don't worry, I'll be back." NL then walked to his check box, withdrawing all his best armor and equipment. He strapped on the D-Parts armor, the Custom Barrier 00, a Stag Cultery, a Hell Laser, a pair of Vices, a Guilty's Light, and a Final Impact. Ash watched as the android entered the teleporter, Kama chased after him. "Mines 1- engage." Ash watched as the android disappeared to the machine's hell called the mines.

"Figures. Medicine is free if a machine has it jammed in it." He sighed. 'Then again, he can earn money selling weapons he finds down there.'Ash walked to Jeni's house, the huntress held in a bridal position as Sato circled around him. "Hey, Sato. Long time no see."

Next Day

Jeni started to open her eyes, slowly focusing on the world around her. She realized she was in her room. She tried to get up, but fell down flat just as quickly as she tried to get up. "OOOooohhh. My head," she muttered, rubbing her sore head with her one hand. She tried to prop herself up with her other hand before being guided down by another.

"Morning. You really shouldn't move yet." Jeni looked at the source of the voice. Her vision wasn't all that great due to how close that the person was, but she could easily make out the hair and ID. Ash looked concerned. "Damn. Looks like one hell of a hangover you got there."

Jeni started to clear her head enough to speak properly. "Ash?" She spoke softly so her head don't hurt much more. He nodded. Jeni smiled weakly. "It's been a while. Sorry you have to see me like this." She struggled to sit up, just managing to do so.

Ash sighed. "Stubborn as usual, aren't you?" He picked up a cup of tea and gave it to her. "Drink that, it'll help." She didn't bother questioning him, sipping the tea slowly.

Jeni looked at Ash, who was checking on Sato. "What happened? Why are we in my room?"

Ash pulled out a Sol Atomizer from his pack and gave it to Sato, who munched on the medicine eagerly. "WORKS tried to take you away while you were wasted. Your pretty lucky that NL and I were nearby." He stifled a chuckle. "It is kind of hard not to notice a drunk newman launching Zonde in all directions." She turned a slight shade of red, not able to believe that she would do that while drunk. "The trio is fine. Just a little beaten up and humiliated. They are at the ruins entrance last time I checked."

Jeni looked at Ash. "Humiliated? How so?"

"Ask NL when he returns." Ash looked away for a minute. 'He's been gone all day. I know he's tough as nails, but I'm starting to wonder if something happened.' He looked back at Jeni. "So, what were you doing for the past month."

Jeni stopped sipping her tea. She looked at Ash questionably before setting the cup down. "Can't say, really. What I did is classified. Only myself and officers on Pioneer 2 have acess."

'Like I didn't see that coming,' he thought. 'I bet she had something to do with those island rumors that have flown around.' "Whatever it was, you seem to have gotten stronger because of it."

Jeni couldn't help but smile. Ash has a keen eye when it comes to knowing how strong someone is. Just as keen as hers. "Of course," she began. "Kind of hard not to when your mission involves fighting some pretty nasty creatures. But that is about all I can say about it." She sipped her tea again, setting it down next to Sato when she finished. The little mag stuck its face into the mug, attempting to get to the liquid at the bottom. "It seems that you have gotten stronger as well, Ash."

He scratched the back of his head. "Kind of hard not to, considering you left me with NL. Gods, he forces me out to fight close quarters while he shoots." Jena understood, NL had a tendency to shoot a round far too close to an ally when he was trigger happy. This is one reason why he is feared by Pioneer 2.

"So, Ash. Have you been up to anything else recently?"

Ash stared at Jeni. "Aside from guild jobs. What are you getting at?"

Jeni looked at Sato, who was flying around in circles after having gotten a lick of the tea. She chuckled, figuring that mags can feel heat as well. "For starters, Ash, Pioneer 2 is going to have no choice but to land on Ragol. We don't have the power or resources to try and find another planet. It is now becoming more common that hunters and civilians alike are finding relationships with others on board. By time we land, those couples are going to be raising families if they aren't expecting one already." Ash looked blankly at Jeni, not getting what she meant. "If you wait too long, Ash, all of the cute girls on board will be taken."

Ash's eyes widened in surprise. He never heard Jeni speak like this before. She was always concerned about other's well being and how importaint it is to settle on Ragol. This is the first time she ever even mentioned this simple fact. "I never thought about it." He looked at her. "But I think I know someone that cares for me as much as I care for her."

Jeni looked up at Ash. "Really?" She couldn't help but giggle. Girl thing. "Out of curiousity, who is this girl?"

Ash was about to answer, but a door being smashed down diverted their attention. They relaxed only when they heard the familiar whirring of NL's joints. The android entered the room, resulting in a gasp from Jeni, her hands shooting up to her mouth. The mighty machine was scarred and charred all over its body. Bullet holes and blade slashes riddled its mechanized frame, its armor, and its shield. Scorch marks, ice crystals, and small jolts of electricity were visible as well. A pair of Bhirava followed the damaged machine, not in much better shape. "OH MY GOD!" Jeni tried to movetowards the android, but was held down by her hangover.

Ash went to his friend's side. "NL! What's your status?"

A whirring sound was heard as the android did a self diagnostic. "Minor Dammmmmages to reeeeeport. Sisteeem effffficiennncy at 75 perrrrrcent." The marks on the android were far from minor. Especialy one on its head, where someone apparently shot him with a photon cannon. That shot appeared to have damaged his speech circuits. The android walked over to Jeni, with his battle scarred gunarm extended. He dropped a container of medicine into her lap, which appeared to have been singed slightly. "Takkk theeeeeese forrrr yorrrrrrr higovrrrrrrr," it slurred before turning to leave.

Ash went to NL. "You need repairs. Jennie, meet us at Montague's lab when you feel better. We'll meet you there." With that, Ash walked off with NL, muttering how heavy the machine's weight and damage was. Jeni looked at the door for a whole minute, then turned to her medicine. She popped it into her mouth, finished her tea, then laid back down into her bed. Sato jumped out of the sink it had ran into and chose to lay down on Jeni's chest. She stroked her mag's synthetic fur until she fell asleep.

'It's been too long since I rested in this bed. It bites how I'm in here when NL needs repairs for trying to help me.' She rested for about an hour and a half before waking up in slight pain. Only this time, the pain was on her back rather than in her head.

Love it? Hate it? Comments? Then please review. If I get enough, I will continue with this story. Feel free to add your characters to the story by e-mailing info of your character to Include exact name, age, secion ID, looks, mags, personality, and preferred weapons and armor. Any Rare Items used must be described so they are mentioned accurately (this includes red items and rare mags).

Note: Ash, Montague, and most other characters are actually from the game. The DB Works warrior is a custom (who knows what kinds of weapons they use), and Jennie and NL0026 are actual player made characters (1 guess which one's mine).


	2. Stories, Hunters, and a Deadly Surprise

Ok, before I begin, I would like to thank Seta for his review. And thanks for describing your force for me. I'll keep an eye out for him after I get a GC modem first.

Last time: Jeni had to get bailed out from WORKS hands with the help of Ash and the mechanized ranger, NL0026. When NL went to the mines to get medicine for Jeni, Ash took care of the Newman until she woke up with a hangover. NL returns with medicine for the hangover, but appeared to have been severely damaged in the mines retrieving it. Jeni rested for an hour more while Ash escorted NL to Montague's lab for repairs.

Episode II: Stories, Hunters, and a Deadly Surprise

"My, my, my." Jean Carlo Montague looked at NL's shield arm, which had to be disconnected to repair. "I've never seen any android this beaten up before." NL glared at the doctor. He was supposed to be in idle mode, but he long ago removed all equipment essential for recovery while idle. The one arm still attached to his shoulder clenched and unclenched a fist.

"Well esssscusse meee forr piiiikin a fiiiiight withhh WORKKKS." NL's speech centers were still damaged, so his voice was horrible.

"Ash," the doctor began, "Open up the helmet and fix the speech circuits. He sound like an old toy. Eh heh heh." Ash knew what to do, this was the tenth time that NL's circuits have been messed up. "Eleanor, how's his D-Parts."

The pink machine looked up from the table she was working at. "A mess. It will take some time to fix." She picked up a tool near by and continued to try and repair the armor. Bhirava beeped, making Eleanor turn away from the armor to speak with it. "His Bhirava noted that everything that he owned was smashed up pretty badly." She listened to it beep some more. "Also, his weapons were damaged pretty quickly. And..." she listened as it droned some more. She then started to dig through her pack.

Ash looked up from removing the speech circuits. "And... what?"

She took out a sol atomizer and gave it to the mag, which practically scarfed it down. "He forgot to feed his mag." Ash started to laugh, before evading a wild item that was too close to the one armed machine and getting back to work. The door to Montague's lab opened, and the person entering dove out of the way as the stray equipment flew through it. Jeni peeked her head out from the door edge.

"Jeese, Montague," she huffed. "Next time you make a defense system, make sure it recognizes friend from foe."

Montague looked at Jeni. "Ah, Jennie. I see that your back and feeling well. And, Eh heh heh, why make a defense system when he (Montague makes a gesture towards NL) practically smashes anything that ticks him off here."

Jeni acted that she understood. 'I'll never understand him.' She looked around. 'Doesn't seem that the lab changed all that much.' Everything basically was where it should be. The one corner was loaded with metallic armors and endoskeletons of the hunter androids, where Montague and Eleanor were working to repair the armor and arm. In the other corner was a computer that linked up directly to the bulletin and Pioneer 2's computer. Several stasis pods were visible in the other corner, where Eleanor and her sister, Ult, normally spent their days to recharge. One was currently locked, containing the remains that were salvageable of Ult when a Photon Blast of unusual strength erupted in the ruins. "How's Ult?"

Montague looked at the pod. "It'll still take some time to repair her entire body, but at least her memory is still intact."

"I see." She looked at NL and Ash, who were already in the middle of the room. NL was sitting on what looked like an operating table, with another table of tools near him. Sato charged in and started to try and play with Bhirava, which tried to stay away from the energetic mag. "Anything new happen Eleanor?"

The android looked up. "Not really. It's good to see you back." Sato beeped again, getting Elenor's attention. "Looks like your mag's doing well with you. It's soo cute."

Jeni couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. Sato is great, but gets a little overprotective at times." She lured her mag back by pulling out a sol atomizer of her own. The kitten mag dashed back to its owner, snagged the medicine, and started to down it. "At least I can start to understand it now."

Eleanor would smile, if her mouth could actually move (does it, I don't know). "What have you been up to for the past month anyway?"

Ash interrupted. "Don't bother. She says that the government has classified her mission over the past month. You'd have better luck with taking down the entire ruins at once."

"Eh heh heh, on the contrary," Montague stated, putting down the arm. NL looked like he was yelling at the force, but the lack of his speech circuit prevented him from making a peep. He started to make nasty gestures. "Calm down, calm down. I'll fix your arm in a jiffy. Lets just see what Jeni's been up to." He walks over to his computer and starts to work on it. "Unless she feels like speaking about it herself."

Jeni huffed. "You'll have a tough time hacking the system. It's got a major fire..." a beep was heard as Montague accessed a restricted area of the computer system, "...wall."

Montague read the screen. "Eh heh heh heh. Says here your that hunter that went to the mystery island, Gal Da Val. That appeared to be where the Olga AI was housed." He continued to read the screen. "It appears that the installation housed a great deal of knowledge on the occurrences there. Including," his eyes widened, "the fact that Heathcliff Flowen was there up until the explosion at the Dome."

Ash, NL, and Eleanor stared at the doctor with a blank expression. "HEATHCLIFF FLOWEN!!!" Jeni tilted her head down, letting her hair cover her eyes.

"Now this is interesting," Montague continued. "It appears that Flowen was contaminated by D-cells, which were used to produce many creatures and corrupt machines that now exist within the facility. The island was deemed an extreme hazard zone and sealed off by teleporter in all locations excluding the main lab, due to an encounter with a," he looked at the screen carefully, " 'two-legged giant armed with a sword twenty times larger than a caliber.'" He looked at Jeni. "These are your words. Care to explain them."

Jeni sighed and took a seat in the computer area. "Fine. You win. The creature mentioned I believe was the fusion of the Olga AI with the corrupted body of Flowen. I battled the creature with Sato and discovered the truth myself upon defeating him. Flowen is now dead. I had no choice but to kill him by destroying the creature. I would have been back in a week, but my wounds were too extensive. I was forced to spend the rest of that month in their hospital wing until I was feeling allot better."

The lab went silent, excluding the clenching and unclenching whirr of NL's gun hand. Sato rested itself on Jeni's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Ash was the one to break the silence. "Well...that explains the secrecy."

Montague clasped his hands together. "So, shall we get started on fixing NL."

Jeni looked up. "Good idea. He may chuck something again if we don't." The mags started to play with each other, often going to one of the hunters in there to get fed. Within a matter of hours, NL was back to 100% efficiency. However, his Custom Barrier was too badly damaged in the fight to use again.

"What are you going to do for a shield, NL?" Jeni asked the machine.

"No problemo. I got an Attribute Wall in my recent excursion."

Ash stood up and looked into NL's visors. "Now, how about telling us how you got badly damaged in the first place."

NL stared at the human before standing near a corner. "It started when I entered the mines..."

Flashback: Mine area 1 (NL0026 perspective)

"Hey. This area is restricted by order of WORKS. Leave or you will be put down." NL ignored the soldier's orders and proceeded through the grounds. He had already defeated many of the machines in the area, but had no luck finding medicine for Jeni's soon to arrive hangover. "LEAVE OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" the soldier screamed. NL stepped forward ever more so into the base. That's when all hell broke loose.

"THAT'S IT. THIS DAMN MACHINE'S GOING DOWN!" One of the rangers in the army armed his photon cannon and fired at NL. He didn't even move as he got hit on the side of his head, sending him spiraling into the floor. "Yeheheah. Suck on that, asshole."

NL's visor display went red with immense anger. He got up onto his feet and drew his Final Impact. "What in the..."

"SUK N THIS, ASSSHOLLLLLLE!" He pulled the trigger, sending five photon rounds out of the large barrel. The cannon shooter was immediately swept away with the shot, finally sprawling out a short distance away. NL continued to advance.

"TAKE HIM DOWN. NO ONE MACHINE CAN TAKE ON THE ELITE OF WORKS." With that, a hail of photon bullets snaked their way towards the android, striking him from all directions. The entire barrage froze him in place, making it difficult to fire. Yet fire he did, as he let loose another volley of Impact rounds, knocking five more soldiers off their feet. But the removal of six soldiers wasn't enough, for their were still about ninety-four more to go. He struggled to get a lock on several more soldiers before firing another shot.

That's when an explosion shook his body as a WORKS force showed up and used a Rafoie on him. Bhirava, who had eaten too many trimates on the way there, got angered with being burned, but couldn't do anything to harm the soldiers. It can't use its photon blasts on a fellow hunter or soldier. Another shot jammed the Final Impact, making it inoperable. NL slapped it on his back before drawing his Hell Beam. Taking aim and arming the special rounds, he started to fire. One by one, the soldiers fell, but NL was taking excessive damage. Another shot from a rifle took the beam out of NL's hands. He drew his Vice and tried to move around, only to get triple pronged by Foie, Zonde, and Barta attacks all at once. Getting up, he popped open a dimate, effectively restoring his combat ability, but couldn't eliminate the damages he was being inflicted. His barrier began to fizzle and fade as more rounds smashed into it, and his plate armor was now being hit with a lack of protection from his now damaged D-Parts armor. He started to return fire, taking on and taking down several more. He was shooting at such a speed that his Photon generator couldn't keep up. He fired and fired, taking down a good portion of the rangers and a few forces, until the generator gave out. He dropped it and thought. His Guilty Light was the only gun left, but there was no way he could get them all before it also gets shot out of his hands. And the hunters were now getting close. He drew the Stag Cutlery and began the gruesome melee.

The forces continued to use their techniques on him as the hunters hacked him up. His barrier finally gave up, having been hit far too much by WORKS weapons, leaving him vulnerable. Luckily, there were only ten WORKS guys left. Finishing off the hunters in close quarters, he draws the Guilty's Light and takes the forces down.

END Flashback

Jeni looked at the machine, noting the new scars that were still visible from the repairs. "So WORKS gave you a workout."

"Indeed. I knocked them all out, making sure the wounds I inflicted weren't lethal. But they pissed me off so much, I couldn't help but shove their hands in their pants and give all the men wedgies."

Ash and Jeni stared at him in shock. "You mean there were women there?" they said at the same time."

NL looked at them. "Correct. But it doesn't look right having them follow suit with the men." Jeni breathed easier. "Instead, I stole their robes and shoved them into item boxes." Ash's mouth hung open, while Jeni's fist shook in anger. "They only have their underclothes on, if they wore any."

Jeni's rage was let loose. Her eyes turned a dull violet as her fist connected with NL's head. "YOU PERVERTED ANDROID." The hit sent the android right into the wall, a good twenty feet away from where Jeni hit him. Everyone in the room was startled by the blow, for Jeni was never able to hit NL without hurting her fist. Yet her fist was unharmed and she wasn't wearing any fist weapons. NL got up and froze after taking a single step. Eleanor also froze. Montague noticed this, and knew that they both had sensed something just then.

"Eleanor. NL. What's the matter?" the doctor asked.

"4bOrL r3z{3 D3T3{T3d IT-! L4B," NL started, apparently with his speech circuits damaged again. "Lo{4T!o {o F!R/3D! (translation: Abnormality in the lab. Current location unknown.)

"Eh. What was that?"

Eleanor spoke up. "Something was wrong. An unusual presence was here, but it disappeared when NL hit the wall."

Ash looked at Jeni, noticing she was in a dazed state. He also noticed her eyes. "Jeni??"

She snapped out of her daze, her eyes looking normal as she looked at Ash. "Yes, Ash."

"Are you feeling OK?"

"Why of course I'm fine." She made a look to prove it. "Why wouldn't I be?" She then noticed NL at the wall. "Hey. What the hell are you doing messing up Montague's lab?"

Everyone looked at Jeni with shock. NL glared with unseen anger. "D4 Z joo t-4T Z/4s-3D / !2 D4 4LL." (Translation: It was you that smashed me into the wall.)

Jeni tutted. "And you smashed your Speech circuit again? My god."

Ash tapped her shoulder. "Jeni, you smashed him over there."

"WHAAT?"

"Eleanor and I agree. We all saw you punch him in the face." Montague chimed in.

"! 4gr33." (translation: I agree.) A beep caught all of their attention, with all heads turning towards the computer. Jeni got there first and read the new message that just popped up onto the screen.

"Hey guys, I think this is more important than whatever just happened." Jeni started.

"j34 r!t." (yeah right.)

"It seems that a whole lot of Hunters have been disappearing down on Ragol, and the government wants them found." She read the lists of hunters. "Yikes. There's allot of them." She started skimming through the pages. "Here we go. 'Most Recent Disappearances.' Kroe, Sue, Anna, and..." She stopped as she read the last name.

"Well, whose the fourth?" Ash asked.

"Anzu," she said under her breath. "Sato. Come here. We're leaving." She got up, intending to leave. She barely took a step, though, before she shrieked and fell down onto the floor in pain a second later. Sato got close to her, but then backed off and hissed. The others went to her side.

"Jennie, what's wrong?"

She moaned in pain. "My back." she said softly. "There's something wrong with my back." She yelped as the pain intensified as she tried to get back up. Sato continued to hiss at her.

"Quickly," Montague yelled. "Get her onto the table." Eleanor, Ash, and NL complied and got her there within seconds. Her moans didn't cease or intensify, which wasn't a good sign. Montague started to remove her jacket and shirt to get to her back.

"Any idea what's wrong with her?" Ash asked with worry.

"Right now, Ash, it could be anything. She could be suffering from an illness, she could be dying, she..."

"DYING. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SENSES MONTAGUE? SHE'S ONLY 18!" Ash yelled.

"But she is a Newman," Montague stated. "Our lifespans aren't predetermined like yours." He struggled to get her shirt off. "We could live anywhere from mere seconds to centuries before we die. Hell, I could be dead myself tomorrow from natural causes. In her instance..." He succeeded in removing her shirt, leaving her torso bare with her flesh. The two men shared shocked faces upon looking at her back. "...She's dying from a scar?!?"

A dark black and purple mark was visible form her back, shaped like a blade had cut her up and down her spine. "What the hell is THAT?!?" Ash yelled.

Eleanor scanned the still moaning girl. "Doctor, the mark consists of material matching that of the creatures in the ruins. I'd say that she had been badly wounded by such a creature."

Ash turned to Eleanor. "But none of them left marks like that!"

"But one creature could," Montague said as he started to try and study the wound. "Those files claimed that Flowen encountered a creature that destroyed his entire battalion and left him for wounded. His wounds were infected and he was sent to Osto to be studied. It was confirmed that the particles that existed within him were D-cells." He looked up. "And Jeni just told us that she had to take his mutated form down, as well as getting herself badly wounded by him."

"What are you saying doctor?" Ash asked with anger in his eyes.

"What I'm saying is that Jennie," he looked at her, "now shows signs of being infected with D-cells. And it's only a matter of time before she may not be amongst the human or Newman race, while still existing." He turned back to Ash, "Just like Heathcliff Flowen."

That's the second episode. Questions? Comments? Then review. Don't forget that your PSO character can play a part. (refer to chapter one for details)


	3. Dcells and the request

time for "good news/ bad news: first installment"

Good news, I finally got the third chapter of this story typed. (for those of you who care)

Bad news, I haven't gotten any new reviews for it since chapter 1. (a whopping one, I might add)

I'll say this once. If any one wants to see new chapters, write up reviews. If not, your silence will damn the fic to oblivion and follow 'Virtual Fighter' and the dodo to hell.

now, on with the fic after these words.

PSO and the NPC characters in the game aren't mine. The hunters that appear belong to their respective owners. (reminding me that I only have two currently involved. read footnote at end of chapter one for details)

Episode 3:

Jennie started to wake up groggily. She didn't remember what happened at all, except for the fact that she had felt incredible pain before finally passing out. A bright light blinded her, until she forced her eyes to focus away from it. She saw the ceiling of Montague's lab, comforting her slightly. 'At least I wasn't abducted again,' she thought. She tried to sit up, but found that there was resistance. 'What the...' She looked at her arm, trying to figure out what was wrong. It was simple to notice, she was on the table in the research room, just off of where the main lab of Montague's was. And she was strapped to it. She struggled to get free, but to no avail. She was going nowhere.

That's when she noticed something else. Her jacket and shirt were gone, leaving her bare chest visible for all to see. At least to those with clearance, that is. 'What the hell's going on?' she thought. 'What am I doing on this thing?' She stiffened when she sensed the presence of someone nearby.

"Jennie?" She recognized Ash's voice. She managed to find him sitting on her left side. By the looks of things, he was asleep in that seat for a while. The telltale sign being the sheet on his legs, which was folded in half from him removing it from his chest. Their eyes locked. "Glad to see you awake." he said with a sigh of relief.

Jeni's face was that of irritation. "Wish I could say the same," she said in a harsh tone.

Ash then noticed her topless, turning beet red before placing the sheet over her body. "Damn Montague. He should have, at the very least, put your clothes back on." Jeni noticed by his look of surprise that he apparently was asleep before her clothes were removed, or else they were off earlier and he failed to notice.

That didn't remove her emotion or her glare. "Would you mind telling me what the hell I'm doing here," she said. "And why the hell am I strapped to a frickin table WITHOUT MY CLOTHES?" She tried to get loose again, but to no avail.

Ash tried to clear out his one ear, which received the brunt of her yelling. "All of that can be answered easily, as soon as my ear stops ringing," he replied coolly. Her expression changed slightly, but was still rather cold. "Right. All I know is that you were infected with...something. The doc was quite surprised about it, but practically spoke out of my league here." He paused and looked at her, noting that her expression was still very cold. "All I know is that it is messing with you somehow. The restraints are to protect everyone here, including yourself, from the same kind of aggression and strength that you revealed on NL." Jeni looked at him with the same face before he continued. "Your shirt and jacket are gone because you were whimpering and yelling about a pain in your back, where the infection seems to originate. There was a really big purple and black mark there, which looked scabbed and shaped like a blade wound that practically covers your spine."

She gasped slightly, as her face revealed the horror she just realized. "This infection.....did he name it?"

Ash was about to answer when the door opened, revealing the outline of Doctor Montague. "Eh heh heh heh. Of course it's named, Jennie my girl." He walked in, taking in the sight before him. Jeni and Ash both looked at him, as his eyes widened slightly. "Sorry, did I interrupt something a tad more important than her condition?" The two blushed and backed away, or Ash backed off at least.

"It wasn't what you think, doc!" Ash started. "I was just filling her in on her situation."

"Then why were you in here since we moved her?" Montague asked, smirking lightly.

Ash turned a little redder, which caught Jeni's attention. "I was concerned about her, that's all!"

Montague laughed. "Sure. But why stay in here with her for hours when she could possibly destroy this entire room with you in it?"

Ash left Jeni's side and walked towards a seat further away. "It was my choice, doc. Not yours."

'He was worried about me?' She continued to look at him as he walked to the chair, which was just outside of her field of vision. She then turned to Montague. "What is it, then?"

Montague wasn't so cheerful now. "Jennie, my gal, it pains me to say this." She stared at Montague. Ash got a cup of water and drank, knowing what he was going to say and having an unusual bit of thirst. "Your going to die in two minutes." Both hunters' were shocked, with Ash choking on the water that he didn't manage to spit up.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE WAS INFECTED, NOT DYING!"

"Eh heh heh heh. That I did. You caught me." He starts laughing a little. Jennie breaks one of the straps to try and free herself to get him, but Montague got clocked before she could break the other. "That hurt."

"F5ck joo, Mon74gu3." NL walked in, rubbing his mecha knuckles from the punch he dealt. "J3nni3 go75 D-c3ll5 in h3r 4nd joo kno i7. (Fk you, Montague. Jennie has D-cells, and you know it. [this is the last time it is translated])"

Jeni looked at NL in awe. "Did someone forget to repair him?"

Eleanor showed up, looking at Montague. "He is repaired, but his circuits have taken a hit too many. Plus, you all know how stubborn he is with losing one of his original parts." A death glare from NL told Eleanor to be silent. Ash finally got the water out of his lungs and was sitting in the chair, an annoyed look plastered on his face. Bhirava and Sato now entered the room, both heading towards their masters. Bhirava started to hover around NL, begging for another item. Sato went to Jeni, but then backed away and hissed at her again.

Jeni looked sadly at her mag, hurt that it was acting harsh at her. But she already knew that it was hissing at her because of the D-cells, which the mag only identifies as a threat. Montague got up and started to speak again. "Anyway, NL is right. You have been infected with the D-cells. But I haven't a clue how long you've been contaminated, as well as knowledge to what eventually happens to the victim. You appear to only be the second case since Pioneer 1 entered Ragol, so of course our information is limited."

Jeni glared at Montague. "What eventually happens? That's obvious. You become one of them if your contaminated, not to mention that the real you technically dies when your completely one of them." She turned her head away. "I had read all the data I needed during that cursed mission. It's only a matter of time."

"But how could you get infected?" asked Ash.

Jeni strained herself to see him. "The data claimed that Heathcliff was harmed physically by a natural weapon of IT. I didn't let him even touch me with his body parts, but he kept using his tech and his sword." Her eyes widened. "Which....was connected...to his arm...."

Flashback: Jennie Knight (Seabed Final Area)

I evaded yet another swing from his weapon and continued to shoot him with my Bravace pistol. He was very strong to actually take that many shots. I had hit him about two hundred times, and still he stood. I couldn't survive much longer. My energy had been expended, and my body was teetering on the edge. I had run out of mates and fluids as well. I then fired the pistol one last time, striking him in the head. He screamed in pain as his body hit its limit. He collapsed onto his knees, an easy sign of defeat.

I started to leave the disposal area, limping along due to the pain I had endured from all the creatures in this hellhole. I looked at the corrupted body of Flowen, pitying him for what those bastard scientists had done to him, and that his life was now over. Because of me. I turned to leave when he fell forward. I didn't notice until the tip of his blade sliced down my spine, piercing my Divinity Armor to reach it. I screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground. It hurt allot worse than any other wound I suffered from, probably because I felt the blade scrape my backbone. I couldn't move my legs, I was paralyzed from the waist down. I crawled over to the teleporter, just barely managing to make it from all the pain. I managed to yell out Pioneer 2 lab before blacking out completely.

I awakened to a brightly lit room on board Pioneer 2 in the medical lab. "Ah. Your awake." One of the nurses walked to her and checked on her. "You gave everyone here quite a scare. You came through the teleporter in a bloody mess all over the place."

I looked up, seeing her face as well as my situation. I was in something like a back cast, probably to keep my back in place. My right arm was in a cast because of a broken bone. Even my leg was broken. Sato beeped near me, getting my attention. "How long was I out?"

The nurse counted her fingers. "About a week now." She looked at me. "You should stay in here until you heal completely."

"How bad?"

"A few broken bones and a nasty cut on your back. But it's all nothing to worry about. You'll be fine." I looked at her weakly before blacking out again.

End Flashback

She remained silent as she recalled that event, realizing how she had gotten infected. She turned her head so she could stare at the ceiling, the only thing apparently giving her comfort at this time. Montague and the others realized what must have happened.

"SH3333333333T!" NL turned around to avoid looking at her, thinking that doing so would prevent him from making another outburst. But his outburst got a stare from the other three. Montague went to another seat in the room and sat down to think. Elenore started to care for the mags, feeding them enough to shut them up. Ash looked at Jennie from his position, not moving much at all.

'Dammit. I can't even speak to her with all of them here.' He thought. 'I was soo close to telling her how I feel about her, and I keep getting stopped. First, her mission. Then at her house. Then a few minutes ago. And now this.' He sighed in exasperation. 'At this rate, I won't be able to until it's too late.' He lost his train of thought, as did everyone else, when Montague started to chuckle. "Did you think of something, Montague? Or do you find something funny about this?"

"Eh heh heh. I think I know how we can cure her." Everyone's attention was focused on Montague, excluding a still spaced out Jeni. He pointed to the computer he sat next to and began shifting through the files. "Doctor Osto kept a record as to what he did with Heathcliff, which were recovered by Jeni herself on Gal da Val." He started to hack the system again, pulling up the files he spoke of. "If I use a sample of the D-cells and some of Osto's D-cell research, I may be able to find a way to remove and destroy the D-cells completely without hurting her." He started to transfer the data from the main database and copy the files onto his computer. "I'm going to need a sample from her, then get to work immediately. They already have a three week head start on her body, and it may not be long before she meets the same fate as he did. Elenore, I need you to get the research lab here running as quickly as possible."

Elenore nodded. "Right away, doctor." She entered the next room to begin work, the two mags following her.

"NL," Montague continued. "I need you to prepare yourself for security purposes, in case Jennie starts to act agressive and if someone should try to interfere."

A whirr sound was heard as he processed his job. "Cod3 548, s3tting p3ri/it3r." He stomped off, grabbing his Final Impact and reaching the main door. He started to place traps at every possible entrance and then stood guard to the lab.

Montague sighed, realizing that NL would do that too late. "Looks like I can forget about ordering out tonight." He looked up to Ash. "I need you to try and remove a segment of Jennie's skin, namely at the mark." Ash got up and prepaired to turn her over. "Don't forget to wear your lab gloves. We don't need you getting infected as well." Ash gave a look of slight fear, but complied before he tried to turn her.

"Baka me." she said, before his hands even reached her. She didn't even turn her head or move her eyes, she just stared into space.

"What??"

"That's what I am. A soon-to-be-dead baka me. (note: 'baka me' is 'damn fool/idiot' in japanese.)" She was speaking so softly that Montague didn't hear her.

"That's not true." Ash was speaking in the same tone. "You have a chance to pull through this." He then rested a gloved hand on her shoulder. "If you can, I need you to turn over right now so that I can help you." He removed the straps on her other arm and legs to allow her to do so. She slowly turned herself over onto her stomach, exposing her marked back to Ash, who picked up a small blade to cut a segment off of her. "Now this may hurt a bit," he said before proceeding.

"I've felt worse," she muttered as the blade pierced her corrupted skin. He was done in minutes and had the sample in a container for the doc to use. He covered up the cut using a stray piece of material as a gause.

Ash gave the sample to Montague. "Here's your sample." He looked at Jeni, who had resumed looking at the ceiling with a dazed, spaced-out look in her eyes. "Gods, I hate lab work."

"Which is why you're only helping me today." Ash looked at Montague. "She may be importaint, but the rescuing of those hunters must take priority. Once your done with me here, I recommend that you rest up. That way, you can assemble your team tomorrow and be off."

Ash nodded. "At least I can do that. I can count on NL helping me out, but finding others will be a bit of a problem. Hell, I would ask Jennie to come and help, but you said that she isn't in any condition to fight right...."

"Who says that I can't FIGHT?" Ash and Montague turned around, noticing that Jennie had come out of it. She was actually sitting up, using one of her arms for support. "I'm coming with you."

"Eh heh heh heh. Nice statement, Jennie. But it is far too dangerous to be sending you out while your body is contaminated with D-cells. You'd more than likely kill the one's your trying to save, if not spread your infection."

Jennie glared at Montague, her eyes darkening slightly. "Montague," she said in a calm voice, "I can understand your reasoning for keeping me here. But my best friend is down there." Ash and Montague's eyes widened slightly. "The computer mentioned that she has been missing for several days now. No matter what you may say, I'm going back to Ragol. I'm NOT going to allow her to be left there."

"That is out of the question," Montague replied. "You could very well jepardize everyone if you go back. It could be a matter of time before the D-cells control you completely."

"LISTEN TO ME," she yelled, scaring them both. She took a breath to calm herself down and then continued. "How do you think Heathcliff felt when he gave up his body for science? One of his final logs mentioned that a girl from Pioneer One idolized him for who he was, a powerful warrior. And yet, he was powerless to protect her, or anyone else from the first ship, when the central dome was hit with that explosion. By then, he was already trapped on Gal da Val." She then looked at her own hands. "I had to take his life to free him, just like we all did to try and save Rico, the girl that seemed to idolize him. (AN: In episode 2, Heathcliff did mention Red Ring Rico indirectly on several of his logs. And it is quite rationall to see that she did idolize him.) I don't want to feel that way. Besides," she looked at Ash and Montague once more, "what if there is no cure. You'll risk everyone on board Pioneer 2, just like Osto risked his entire team at Gal da Val."

Montague weighed the situation. She did speak the truth about there possibly being no cure, and that could be a problem like she said. "Fine. You can go, but you are staying right here for the night."

Jeni smiled weakly at her small victory. "Thank you, doctor. But I do have one last request. If the D-cells completely control my body while I'm still with the group, I request that someone in the group should kill me, before I end up like Heathcliff."

"I understand," Montague replied. "Hopefully, we'll have a cure ready before we have to resort to that. Now I recommend that you rest while you can." Jennie nodded before laying back down, closing her eyes. Montague turned back to his station and started to analyze the sample. "Ash, give me a reading on this sample." Nothing. "Ash, where's that reading?" No response. Montague turned to him ,about to ask once again, when he noticed that Ash wasn't there. He found him a second later, laying flat on the ground with a nosebleed. 'Oh yeah, I forgot she didn't have her shirt on. Guess her naked figure was a little more than he could handle.' He chuckled to himself as he continued his work, leaving Ash unconsious on the floor.

Well, that's chapter three. Next chapter, the hunt begins. If you want your character to be involved somehow, whether it be a member of Ash's team, a Loner already on Ragol, or even one of the missing hunters, E-mail me. And don't forget to review. I want at least 3 to start the 4th one. (note: Jennie and one of the missing hunters are mine, NL belongs to someone else, and only Ash is supposed to be a little out of character)


	4. The Team

another segment of good news/ bad news.

Bad news: seems that too few people really give a damn about this fic. so only one review is all that is required to keep this damn thing alive, just so i know that someone actually is reading.

Good news: Several new charaters will make an appearance, including one requested in a review by Morphius. And now, Missing Hunters continues.

Chapter 4: The Team

Jeni spent a quiet night in Montague's lab, doctor's orders, until morning on the ship came. She slowly woke up and looked around the lab. Montague had retired to his room late last night, evidence of him being in the room quite visible on one table. No one else appeared to be in the room at the time, letting Jeni sigh in mild relief. She really hated attracting attention, but it always seems to find her. She slid off the table that was her bed and put her white tank top on. She went for her battle jacket, which was hung off the back of a chair when she tripped. Her instincts kicked in immediately and she landed on her hands. She then pushed herself back up onto her feet and looked down, noticing that she had tripped on a now startled and awake Ash, dried blood under his nose.

"Sorry, Ash," she said in a soft tone. "Didn't see you there."

Ash looked up. "Jennie!" He immediately got himself up and brushed himself off, a lightly dazed look on his face. "What happened?"

"I don't know. All I know is that you were sleeping on the floor." She noticed the blood on his face. "And your nose was bleeding."

"Wha..." He immediately grabbed a clean rag nearby and wiped the blood off. His eyes then widened. "Crud, now I remember. I passed out in here because of you."

Jeni was confused, until she remembered her outburst at Montague last night. She remembered that she didn't have any clothes on, aside from her shorts. "Oh... Well, you ready to find some hunters?"

Ash smirked slightly. "Of course." They left the lab and started for the entrance. "Lets just hope someone is willing to help us out."

"R34Dy f0r duy!" The duo looked at the still malfunctioning NL, who was guarding the front door still. He heard from Montague that those two would be going on a mission this morning, so he was prepared. He then went up to Jeni and gave her a wierd bracelet. "F0r j00. D0 0r5 0rd3r5."

Jeni looked at the item questionably, then put it on. "Well, that's one. May as well post a request at the Guild."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The motly trio have been sitting in the Hunter's guild for a little over an hour, waiting for someone to actually think about their request. Ash and Jeni were sitting near the door, poking the new item and trying to find out what it is. NL wouldn't say what it was, and put himself into sleep mode near the counter to avoid further questioning. The counter girl was getting a little irked, she didn't like having a trio of HUNTERS being in the room for a long time.

The sound of a door opening caught their attention, with NL not even noticing. A black armored ranger with face gear entered the room. His dirty blonde hair was shaggy and combed back, his brown eyes scanning the room almost like a machine. He towered over the two hunters easily, but NL was just too big for him to compete. That is when the ranger notices the two hunters near the door, namely the newman girl.

"WOAH! What's a chick like you doin sitting on the floor?"

Jeni stared at the guy like he was an idiot. "What's it to you, ranger?"

He put his hands up. "Chill, babe. It was just a question."

She sighed, he had a point there. She got up and stared as well into his face as she could. "For your information, I'm trying to organize a team for a mission. Second.."

"Wait a sec, babe. Was I hearing things, or did you say something about a mission?"

"I said I was seeking out HUNTERS to join up for a misson." She then remembered that he counted. "What, you intrested?"

The ranger smiled. "Of course." Jeni smiled very weakly. "For a price, babe."

Her smile turned to worry. "P-price?" she stuttered. "W- What kind of p-price?"

"Price, as in a good reward for my sevices babe." he then started to glare at the huntress. "All these missions have one, right?"

"O-of course." She nervously giggled. Ash wasn't all that much amused. He didn't like the way he spoke to her very much, as if he were trying to get at something. "We pretty much save the hunters on Ragol, as it is our mission, and get some thanks from those hunters and payment from the Guild."

He frowned. "The price the damn feds pays is never enough. If you want me on your team, babe, you lot are going to need to give me something in return."

"Hey, what the hell do you mean 'give you something in return?'" Jeni and the ranger looked at Ash, who had suddenly got up while yelling his outburst.

"Dude, what's your problem? Chill. Its just as I said, I would like a little extra to join your party."

"If it's something extra you want," Jeni started, glaring at the man, "you'll get it within reason." He didn't seemed phased in his argument. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not sure that I'll be around for that long, and the mission is quite dangerous. If I should die, then my friends and all party members will get an equal share of my money and equipment in my checkbox."

That got his intrest. "How much are we talking, babe?"

She got angered at being called 'babe' once more. "Millionare in meseta, plus loads of equipment that could make these soldiers kick some serious ass. Most of them rare and powerful."

"And that's only if you should fail to see this thing through by natural or creature causes, right?" She glared an evil glare. "Chill, babe. I have no intention of killing my employer." She took what he said and pondered on it before nodding. "Good to hear. So, who's in the team right now?"

Ash coughed. "She and I are in it for starters. The machine napping over there is with us as well."

"Cool. You dudes and dudette have names or something?"

"Jennie Knight, Bluefull."

"He-eey, I heard of you. One of Pioneer 2's best swordswomen and chicks, right?"

"I get that alot," she said throught gritted teeth, "but none go THAT far in describing me."

"My apologies, babe." Her blood boiled again. "And you?" he asked, referring to the hunter.

"My name is Ash, Redria." He points to the android. "He is NL,but you won't get much out of him, even out of sleep mode. He is a great ally and an excellent shot, thought."

"Cool. The name's Snake, Yellowboze. You give me a mission, I give you alot of dead creatures, dudes." He then smiled. "So, when do we go?"

"As soon as we get at least two more HUNTERS, then we can go." She walked over to NL, tapping on his visor. "Yo, get up. We need to do a weapons check for our weapons."

The visor flashed as NL reactivated his systems. "4fir/4i/3!" Snake blinked as the machine woke and spoke wierdly. He glanced at Ash, searching for a clue.

"Told ya. His speech card got pretty banged up yesturday, and he is to stubborn to replace it." Snake nodded as the two returned. NL and Jeni immediately sat down and took out all their weapon capsules (think about it, a real person can't carry a whole load of large rifles easily. The capsules would be alot easier to carry and would explain the wierd shining crap when they are replaced). Jeni took out her two, which opened to reveal a Bravace lightning pistol and one of the many DB sabre models.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

Jeni glanced up angerly at Snake. "Weapons check. And call me Jennie before I open up another hole where you don't want one." She opened up the hilt of the gun and started her examination of the photon core. NL took his capsules out and started his check. He had six weapon capsules on him, and all of them were pretty dangerous. He started to check out his ever trusty FINAL IMPACT master's shotgun, making sure all of its parts functioned properly. The GUILTY'S LIGHT ice photon launcher was at his feet, easily larger than his gun and damn near as tall as him. The hilt of his STAG CUTLERY rested near him, his only close quarters weapon with a blade on each end. Currently, its blade was off. A Hell Laser was next to the launcher, one of his most powerful weapons and very damn useful. The other one contained his pistol, the CUSTOM RAY VER.00. His last capsule contained his twin VICES, his machine guns that got him out of many very tight spots.

"Dude, you use all of those guns?" NL looked up and nodded. "Dude." Ash and Snake sat down and started checking their weapons. Ash always wore his ANGRY FISTS, even if he was on the ship. He also carried his DOUBLE BRAND, a weaker version of NL's STAG CUTLERY, and a VARISTA for good measure.

"SHIT!" Jeni tapped the generator of her pistol, which didn't seem to be working right. It dully glowed and went bright on occasion, but it clearly wasn't a good sign for the vereran huntress. "Anyone need to visit the checkroom?"

Snake got up, not even bothering to open his capsules. "I'll go with you, ba... I mean Jennie. I got to get my better weapons anyway." The two HUNTERS got up and left the guild, jogging over to the check box barely a quarter of a mile away. The counter girl saw them coming and knew what to do.

"Names, please."

"Jennie Knight, Blufull."

"Snake, Yellowboze."

She tapped her computer. "HUNTERS confirmed. Enter, please." The two hunters walked behind the counter and teleported to the checkboxes below the level.

"Lets stop at yours first, Snake. I'd like to see what you have at your disposal."

"More like try and steal my equipment."

"You forgot, I could supply this ship at least twice over. I don't need any more weapons." The two walked in front of Snake's checkbox, which opened when he touched the pad. They entered the room and looked at the walls. The check boxes were large, walk in closets of sorts, with clear drawers for each item added in. There are two hundred drawers, each one capable of carrying only one item or set of items each. They lock up when something is inside, with recovery items being able to be grouped while all other tools or items have induvidual sections. Snake's, however, has a problem.

"Snake, what's with all these junk weapons and armor?" Jeni asked innocently. Only about twently drawers were in use, and they held either purple type guns or armors that mildly skilled HUNTERS used. "I haven't held on to these since I found yellow weapons."

"Well, babe, I have some cash problems and trouble using all of my stuff. I don't know how to remove my armor at all."

Jeni glared at him, then sighed. "Come with me."

Snake followed the huntress to her check box. "What's the problem, babe?"

"The problem is, this mission is very dangerous!" She placed her hand on the pad. "You go down there like that, you won't last long enough to even have kids, let alone a reward."

"I don't care that much. My weapons are pretty good against most creatures." The doors opened and revealed a check box that was virtually loaded with weapons and armor. Snake's eyes turned big as saucers at how strong some of those weapons appeared.

Jeni looked at the ranger and giggled. "See something you like?"

Snake nodded. "I see alot of things I like the looks of." They entered the room and started sorting through all of her stuff. He decided that maybe borrowing a few weapons would be good. Jeni went straight for her armors and shields, while Snake checked out the assortment of guns she held. Snake picked out from her stores a Geist Laser, a pair of JUSTICES, a VARISTA, and a DB Sabre for good measure. He was about to ask Jeni if he could borrow them when she was in his face.

"Let me see your armor." Snake obeyed and showed his armor, which caused Jeni to frown. "How long have you been a ranger?"

"About a year." He returned the frown. "Why?"

"I'm surprised you lived that long wearing the armor _backwards_." She unhooked him from his armor and tossed him a set of armor that appeared to be thicker than the old armor. "Use that and my Divinity barrier. Guardian armor isn't as strong as Divinity armor, but it will keep you alive."

"Hey, thanks babe." He slaps her ass, which has her eep in surprise. He regreted it a second later when she suddenly turned around with her eyes completely purple. "What the.."

**__**

"RAFOIE!!!!!!" A firy explosion engulfed the ranger and sent him to the nearest wall. She then suddenly slammed him into the wall and drew her DB Sword, pointing it down low. **"IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHNING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO HAVE KIDS EVER! GOT IT!!!!!!!!"** Rather shaked by what had just happened, all he could manage was a nod, but that was enough to get her to release him and to seal her sword. Her eyes turned to normal before she turned around and walked towards the entrance.

"Dude, what the hell's with you, chick?"

"I am not one of those girls that you can just slap in the ass and get away with." She turned and glared at him. "AND, a creature who you couldn't possibly imagine damn near killed me. He tore up my body in his final act and infected me." She turned away, picking out her Celestial shield, G-ASSASSIN SABRES, and COMBAT machine guns from her boxes. "There may be no cure for this disease that I caught, and it has made my nerves tingle for the past few days."

"Sorry, babe. I didn't know." He then walked up to her nervously, not wanting to invoke her wrath again. "Is it OK if I borrow these?"

Jeni looked at the weapons he was planning on borrowing, then grinned mildly. "You can keep those and the armor, even if I can be cured." She motioned to the door. "I have enough, as you can see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two returned after being in there for about 15 minutes, only to enter the HUNTER'S guild with two new hunters within. Ash went up to Jeni. "Welcome back." Jeni smiled back at him. "We have two new party members."

"So I see." Jeni walked over to the two. The one she was closest to was another hunter, which spiky black hair and brown eyes that clashed with his all white attire. The other one is a blue armored RAcast that seemed to be designed for speed and evasion. "Your names please?"

The hunter responded first. "My name is Adrock, skyly. Master of heavy blades."

Jeni nodded before the machine spoke. "MBA-758-S TEMJIN, WHITILL."

She nodded again. "OK, before we begin, we need to do equipment checks on both of you. One in our team was about to commit suicide with some weak weapons, and I don't want someone to get in trouble because of a trashy weapon." The two nodded and withdrew their weapon capsules. Adrock was wearing Holiness armor with a celestial shield and followed by a little robotic Sonitri (for those of u who don't know, Sonitri is a HUnewarl special mag that looks like those little bots from the mines in those storage rooms). He had only two weapons, but both are strong enough. He has a set of Vulcans with augmented accuracy and the legendary Last Survivor sword. Temjin wore Guardian armor with a SECRET GEAR and followed by a pair of Varahas. He also took with him a Pallash for close quarters, a Hell Laser, Vulcans, and the Slicer of Assassin.

"OK then. We are going down to Ragol to find out what happened to all of the missing hunters. If they are still alive, we are to try to help them get back to the ship. If there are any abnormalities, get out and find the rest of the group. We are going down in teams of three. Adrock and Temjin seem to be good pals, so they stay with each other. NL, you are going with them." NL, Adrock, and Temjin nodded. "Snake, your with Ash and me. We will enter the caves, while you three..." She thought for a moment. "You three pick where you want to go, but avoid the ruins." She stopped speaking.

Ash and Snake were the first ones to get up. "Allright. Lets move then." Adrock and the androids walked past Jeni's group and went straight for the teleporter. When they left, the trio followed.

Snake walked up to Jeni and looked at her. "Listen, I know that I'm not that great with strategies, but wouldn't it have been wiser to take NL or Temjin in this group. They could see traps easily."

Jeni looked at Snake. "Two reasons. First, I have a sixth sense when it comes to traps."

"And the second reason?" Ash asked.

"You, Snake, and NL all know a bit about my illness, but NL won't be understood all to well. I don't want to have them worry about a fellow hunters." Jeni just entered the teleporter with the two guys. She then yelled "Caves!" The teleporter went to work and the three HUNTERS disappeared down into the planet's caves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it, hate it, still reading? let me know. and apologies to morphius if i messed up with snake a little. Then again, his combat skill may back him up where he lacks in everyday life. READ and REVIEW!


End file.
